


My family

by HagarMostafa94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, one sided louis tomlinson/ Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagarMostafa94/pseuds/HagarMostafa94
Summary: what if Zayn has a secret that no one know about ? not even his family, not the boys, not the management no one on that earth know about but Zayn and the 2 people that involved in it ??i don't own the boys of one direction nor i own zayn, and i don't gain any profit from this story, i am only a writing about something i would like to read





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Hey.”  
   
“Yeah?” Zayn was in his underwear, with his pipe, and lying in the hotel room bed, he was on the phone but Louis didn't take notice of that. Louis had just let himself in, and he looked fit to burst. “What’s going on? You flush Liam’s new boots down the toilet?”  
   
“No, no. I just got you a little present for your birthday, Zayn.” Zayn blinked-it was his birthday not for two days yet, he was planning to leave this day earlier to spend it home with his family, he didn't see them for a while now, and talking on the phone and video calls wasn't the same.

“Let me show you.” Louis produced his phone from a pocket, and showed him a page. “Remember the pit bulls?”  
   
“Oh. Yeah.” Zayn did remember, now. He looked at the site. “Wait…is that big anonymous donation yours?” Louis looked like he would explode from pride. “Wow, thank you.”  
   
“Yeah, didn’t want our names all over it, you know? I knew you’d like it better if they weren’t. And I wanted to save a lot of nice dogs in your memory. I know you’d adopt them if you could.”  
   
“Wow,” Zayn said slowly. “That’s great. Yeah, that’s a great gift, thank you.”  He looked up at Louis’s beaming face again, and he saw…it. He saw something that scared the living shit out of him. Love.  
   
This bastard was in love with him.  
   
Zayn got a smoke off the bedside table and lit it, covering half his face to hide his expression. How long had this been going on? It put all the talking and messing around in new light, Zayn never messed with Louis sexually, nor with any of the boys, he never showed any interest in Louis like that, yeah they had long night talks if he couldn't reach to his family, but he never thought that will give lou the wrong idea. “I’m really happy with the gift, Lou,” Zayn said when the silence had stretched too long. “Thank you.”  
   
“Sure, anything for you,” Louis said, and Zayn almost cringed right there. “It’s not like you need any more black leather jackets, right?”  Louis came closer, and Zayn wanted to flinch away when he sat on the bed.  “It seemed more like you, anyway.” The fondness was evident in Lou’s voice, and Zayn felt helpless and terrified, and trapped, he was feeling uncomfortable, he needed to get rid of Louis so he continue his phone call in peace.  
   
“Hey, um,” Zayn said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I feel like I need to be alone for a little bit. I’ll see you later, eh?” Louis immediately got off the bed and stood over him. “I’m not sick, I just-“  
   
“I know, of course,” Louis said, grinning fond down at him. “I’ll see you later, we’ll get high before we go to your party tomorrow, u are leaving the next day correct?” Zayn nodded woodenly, and then watched as Louis headed out the door. He got his phone back from under the cover. " **Help me** "

   
 " **What’s wrong?"**  
**"Louis is in love with me, that’s what** " He took deep breath, freaked out of his mind that he will get pissed, but what he didn't expect was the laughing that come next. **"Fuck you, this isn’t funny. Now I have to let him down** ".  
  ****  
“Yeah, why do you have to turn him down?”  
   
" **Are you joking with me, you know why you asshole** "

**“And you’re the last person to figure this out, by the way.** ” Zayn sighed-of course he would take that as a joke. “ **He only wants you to love him back, is that so hard?** ”  
   
“ **Yes it fucking is** ,” Zayn said. “ **I can’t love him the way he wants, he’s fun to have a laugh with but I can’t. And I can’t be in love with someone like him**.” Zayn wasn’t even sure he could love Louis like that, He had standards.  
   
He was silent for a minute. “ **Well, if you’re not in love with him, like I know you aren't, there’s not much to be done** ,” he said slowly. “ **But you don't have to let him down by the hard way, u have to be gentle with him, I know how it's easy to fall in love, okay**.” Zayn wanted to say that he _knew_ that, but he kept going. “ **If you’re going to break his heart, do it soon and get it over with. He doesn’t need to be led on more okay.** ”  
   
“ **I didn’t know, I wasn’t leading him on,** ” Zayn said but he could almost see the doe eyes he was no doubt giving him. “ **I don’t want to hurt him more than I need to. He just needs to get over me, move on. I’m no good for him. I think you can probably agree with me on that.** ”  
   
“ **Oh come on we will not start that again, now** ” he said, but there was an edge to it that he got with me every time I talk about how I am not worth it. “ **I don’t see why you will even try and start this again u know how I get when u talk about yourself like that. But anyway go and make it quick, maybe u will come home sooner if everything doesn't go right.** ” he disconnected the call.  
   
Zayn took another few minutes to get ready before heading to find Lou. He’d texted him and knew that he was in his room. He could feel the anxiety ramping up as he swiped the key card. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this.  
   
No. He had to. He had to make a clean break.  
   
He walked into Lou’s room. “Hey.”  
   
Louis sat up. He was in his bed, wearing nothing but pants, and looked cuddly and soft. “Hey yourself,” Louis said, smiling at him, a sweet soft one he seemed to only use on him and the other lads. “Did you bring the stuff, or is this another kind of visit?”  
   
“Um, another kind.” Zayn squirmed a little. He couldn’t look Louis in the eye. Why not?  
   
“Well, come over here, we can watch Netflix-“  
   
“No,” Zayn said, too loud, and Louis stared at him. “I can’t, Louis.”  
   
“You can’t sit by me?” Zayn shook his head. "You can’t what?”  
   
“I realized today. I saw it, in how you looked at me when you told me about the dogs. You’re in love with me, aren’t you? I just-I can’t. I can’t love you back like that. So, I had to tell you so you can get over it and move on. I’m sorry.”  
   
Zayn looked up, back to Louis’s face, and watched him as most of the color drained out of his face and a blank, sad look took its place. “Lou-“ He said, still wanting him to be okay.  
   
“Get out,” Louis rasped, and Zayn turned and left.  
   
…  
   
Zayn’s birthday party that year was kind of amazing, he went back home and spend it with his loves one. Louis obviously didn't talk to him and the other lads had taken his side, huddling around him. So Zayn went alone and got spectacularly drunk. He wondered if Louis was in the same state, then reminded himself that it didn’t matter. He didn’t have to worry about Louis anymore.  
   
The next few days he went back and weeks were painful. Louis did his job like a champ, and would act like he always did with Zayn, talking to interviewers and others like nothing was wrong. The second it was over, he would clam up, go stiff, and leave the room. Harry would usually follow him out.  
   
Yeah, the whole thing had kind of ruined the vibe with the others as well. Harry had simply stopped talking to him. Zayn would have been more upset if he wasn’t already pretty much sick of Harry. Liam would still talk to him, but he also tried using the puppy eyes on him every chance he got. And Niall was visibly bowing under the strain of trying to treat Zayn just like he always did.  
   
_Fine_ , Zayn thought. He didn’t need them anyway. He would be fine without them. At least, he thought that until he found himself alone in his hotel room a couple of weeks after his birthday, shaking from anxiety. With no one to roll him a joint and crack jokes in his ear, the attack was twice as bad as his previous ones.  He called home and hoped that he didn't wake anyone up he know it's late but he needed to talk to him he picked up from the second ring and they talked all night, he was the only one that really can calm him down, he was the only one that was able to calm down his fucking anxiety and he fell asleep curled on the bed, his clothes still on, his voice still talking softly on the phone.  
   
Soon after that, he started inviting friends and family members on tour, in an attempt to ground himself, his only regret is that he couldn't come see him like the rest of them. Which is how he found himself talking with him again, video call, stoned, about what had happened.  
   
“Do you think it’s unfair, them not talking to you?” he didn’t seem shocked by what was going on, but Zayn could see the worry on his face.  
   
“Only Harry isn’t talking to me,” Zayn said. “And Louis, but I expected that. I just didn’t think it would keep happening. I thought he’d be over it. And I don’t care if Harry ever speaks to me again. None of my songs ever get on the records, but his always do.”  
   
“Are you sure that’s his doing?” he asked. “From what you’ve told me there’s been a lot of interference from the record company. So, maybe not blame him for something that could be out of his control.”  
   
“The suits do like the alternative influenced sound a lot better,” Zayn conceded. “I don’t know. Liam’s still my mate, but I messed things up. I think those three have drafted Louis into their group relationship, by the way. I haven’t asked.” He wasn’t jealous, no reason he should be. Louis would be better off with them, he was sure.  
   
“Probably best if you don’t. It sounds like you miss him. Can’t you fix this?” he looked at him, and Zayn shook his head. “Why not?”  
   
“I can’t love him the way he wants me to, I love him like my brother or as my friend nothing more yeah?” Zayn said. “And I’m bloody sick of being blamed for it. I was trying to give him an out, but everyone blames me.”  he looked like he was trying to be patient, and Zayn looked away. “I want to leave.”  
   
“Leave the group?” Zayn nodded. “Why?”  
   
“I’ve been talking to producers,” Zayn said. “I want to make my own music. I’ve got a backlog of songs that our managers didn’t want to touch. And now that nobody’s wanting to deal with me, I’m out of reasons to stay, I miss u guys so fucking much, and I already messed 8 months in his life, how can I know he will not forget me? I just want to be with my family"  
   
“I think you could still stay, but it’s hard, yeah.” he looked at him. “You look tired. Worn out. Maybe it’s time for you to go, you know what love, come home we need u more than this assholes, if they don't know how much u are, then fuck them.”  
   
“Then let’s go, I will keep u updated and call u okay” Zayn stood up and grabbed his things, stuffing them back in his suitcase. When Zayn was packed, he sent a text to Paul. **Leaving the group. Thanks for the good times.**  
   
When Zayn hit the lobby, Paul and a few others were waiting for him. Zayn kept his cool when it looked like Paul was going to hit him, and then he moved around Paul and the bodyguards. “Shouldn’t you tell the lads? You’d been in a group with them this long.”  
   
“Alright.” Zayn got out his phone and sent another text. **Leaving the tour, possibly the group. Tell Louis I’m sorry**.  
   
He took the nearest taxi to the airport. While his way Zayn’s phone buzzed with a text from Harry. He opened it to see a black and white photo of a fancy glass dish that had been in all of their rooms. This one was on the floor, broken into three pieces. Zayn saw a picture of Louis’s Vans in the corner, and knew whose room it was.  
   
He turned his phone off and watched as the city went by.

He get at Bradford by the early hour he dropped some text to his mother telling her about what is going on and that he need time off, from everyone, that he will keep her updated. He then made his way to his house the one near his mother place he took his car and drove to where his home really is.

As he drove, memory of the past attacked him, how he met him, how long they know each other, how no one really know about him, not even his mother.

How he was only his, and he doesn't share him with no one not even the fans or the lads, how good that made him feel as he started to turn right on the sign of the road" private property " he felt he can breathe finally, like he is home.

He kept driving until the house come insight, it was in privet area, the nearest town was 30 minute away, it was his but if u searched for it will never show up, according to Kyle.

I looked at the house and smiled finally I am here; I wasn't here for long the last time, just a day or two for my birth day. And it was hard to leave my family all alone in here, while I travel around the world but I made sure they have everything they want and need.

I get out of my car and walked to the front door, I get my keys out of my pocket and enter the house to be met by silence. I looked at my watch and started to get up stairs, knowing where I am going to find them.

"Hey baby, are you good this morning? Huh papa is coming home are u excited to see him" I found Kyle where I expected him, on our son nursery room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may contain mature scenes (male x male action) so if you don't want to read you can skip it it will start with *********************

"oh baby are u sleepy again, okay let's get you napping but only for short while wouldn't want papa to come see his prince asleep" I stand at the door watching Kyle as he take Zian out of his crib and made his way to the rocking chair by the corner and he started to play a soft lullaby that I recorded for this.

"pa…….. pa " my breathe just stopped did my son just said his first word, was it the first time he do it?, I looked to Kyle and he was smiling to him and he didn't look that surprised, he looked as the proud father that he is.

"yes that right, that papa voice, and he love us the most in this world, isn't that right jaan" he looked to me and smiled, and I smiled like usual he know I am in the room, without me doing anything, he always said he feels me when I am close, beside I know he has the house in a lockdown.

"yeah, you know that baby girl" he smiled at the nickname, Kyle was more the famine type, don’t get me wrong he was taller than me, but he was so soft and pure, he doesn't understand all that going around him on the social life, that why it was easy for him to live here all alone.

"Hey give him to me, here" I cooed as I took Zian on my hands, Kyle insisted that he wanted to name him after me. I looked at my son; he was the most precious thing in this world. I never fell so fast in love as I did with my son.

"Pa………pa" he said as he run his small hands on my beard, giggling to himself.

"See I will show him every pic u send me and tell him that papa, I think he caught on it, aren't that the nicest surprise" he said as he get up from the chair and made his way to me, he hugged me from the back and put his head on my nick.

"ana ashtaktlk kteer habeby " he said in small voice in Arabic, and I groaned he know him talking like this turn me so much (I missed you a lot my love).

"oh Malikaty, anty arfa anty btemly ah lya" I whispered back to him, I looked back at zee and found him asleep already, I moved slowly to his crib and put him easily to not wake him up(my queen, do you know what you do to me?).

"I will always love you baby" I whispered to him as I kissed his forehead, I then turned to my husband and hugged him tight, I put my face on his nick smelling him.

God didn't I miss that smell, my love has the most addicted smell ever.

"I love you so much, I missed you baby girl" I walked us out of the room and to the next bedroom.

 

***************************************************************

**Third prove**

“You’re beautiful.” Zayn tells Kyle in between kisses.

“And you’re hot.” Kyle responds as he is caressing Zayn’s torso.

“If you say so.” Zayn says in between kisses, running his left hand down Kyle’s back, caressing Kyle’s cheek with the other. Zayn then starts to lick Kyle’s lips, begging for an entrance and Kyle’s mouth opens. They continue to kiss deeply. There’s no fight for dominance whatsoever. Kyle allows Zayn to take control when he tried for complete dominance. Suddenly, Kyle breaks the kiss.

“Jaan, I need- I want-” Zayn then lifts Kyle’s arms up and proceeds to take off the top of Kyle’s shirt.

“Goddamn, I fucking love your body.” Zayn tells him as he proceeds to kiss Kyle’s jaw.

“Oh God, Jaan.” Kyle moans out. Zayn is enjoying the fact that Kyle is writhing under his touch.

“Take off your top.” Kyle demands. Zayn complies. Kyle kisses Zayn gently and then starts to kiss Zayn’s Adam’s apple. Clavicle. Nipples. Abs. Up Zayn’s rib cage.

“Oh baby girl.” Zayn moans as his back arches. “Down boy.” Kyle taunts.

“You taunt me too much, babe girl.”

“Oh, I know.” Kyle sasses back as he starts to unbuckle Zayn’s belt, Zayn laughs.

“Come here to me.” Zayn says and Kyle lifts his head.

Zayn then proceeds to kiss Kyle, massaging Kyle’s tongue with his own. Zayn can’t resist arching his back with every passing moment that he doesn’t even notice that he lifted his hips a little and Kyle pulls down Zayn’s pants and boxers to his shins.

“Scoot all the way back to the headboard.” Kyle demands and Zayn scoots back. Kyle then proceeds to take Zayn’s boxers and pants off while he licks into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn is tugging on Kyle’s pants.

“Take off the rest of your clothes, baby girl.” Zayn tells him in between kisses. Kyle hurriedly takes off the remainder of his clothes while Zayn gently grabs Kyle’s face and continues to lick into his mouth. As they continue to passionately kiss, Zayn runs his hands all over Kyle’s body. As Kyle starts to kiss all the way down to Zayn’s navel, Zayn’s breathing gets heavier and heavier. Kyle licks him up and down, driving Zayn mad. Before Zayn can tell Kyle what he wants, Kyle gives Zayn’s length a lick.

“Baby girl….” Zayn moans aloud, burying his fingers in Kyle’s hair. Kyle swirls his tongue on the head of Zayn’s cock.

“Oh, baby….” Kyle starts to suck Zayn’s dick. Zayn moans. And groans. Moans harder with every bob Kyle is doing.

“Oh baby, you know how to suck a dick.” Zayn manages to say aloud. Kyle simply bobs his head up and down Zayn’s shaft at a steady pace. Suddenly Zayn gently pushes Kyle away and stands up.

“Jaan, what are you-”

“Stand against the wall.” Zayn tells him.

“What?” Kyle says distractedly. Zayn lifts Kyle up and places him at the wall and starts to suck him off.

“Oh go- .” Kyle moans as he’s running his hands through Zayn’s hair. Zayn is caressing Kyle’s body as Kyle is writhing. Suddenly, Zayn’s playing with Kyle’s hole and Kyle arches his back.

“Jaan.” Kyle moans out loudly. Zayn then proceeds to kiss Kyle, whose legs are currently turning into jelly, and starts to fuck Zayn’s face.

“Turn around.” Kyle quickly obeys Zayn’s command.

“Are you going to take me from behind now or- OH GOD!” Zayn starts to lick Kyle’s hole.

“Oh Daddy!” Kyle yells out.

“You taste so fucking good, Baby girl.” Zayn says as he pulls away from his ‘appetizer.’ As Kyle is trying to get a grip on the wall, Zayn continues to eat Kyle out with teasing little kisses and sticking his tongue in Kyle's hole. Kyle is writhing under Zayn’s control and he’s losing his mind. Moments later, Kyle manages to turn around and gently pushes zayn away.

“I wanna suck you again.”

“Really?” Kyle simply kisses Zayn. He gets on his knees and starts to suck his lover's dick.

“Baby girl!” Zayn moans, sounding hornier more than ever. Zayn is losing control over him as Kyle is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Kyle stands up and proceeds to lick into Zayn’s mouth. Kyle breaks the kiss.

“Get me back to the bed; Get me to a fucking bed, now, Jaan.”

“Your wish is my command.” Zayn says as he picks Kyle up and carries him off to their bed, bridal style. Once Zayn places Kyle on the bed, he climbs on top of him and gently licks into Kyle’s mouth. As the kiss starts to intensify, Zayn starts to roll his hips into Kyle’s. Kyle rolls his up against Zayn’s. Zayn moans as both of their erections are rubbing against each other. Soon, they are simply laying there, caressing each other’s body before they stroke each other’s dick. A few minutes later-

“Fuck me.” Zayn simply pulls a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, lubes up a finger and inserts it in Kyle’s ass.

“Oooohh….” Kyle moans as Zayn is fingering him.

“You like that?” Zayn asks a couple minutes later.

“I love that, Jaan.”

“Then you’re gonna love this.” Zayn says as he inserts another finger.

“Aaaah…” Kyle moans, even louder than before.

“One more?” Zayn asks a few minutes later, noticing that he’s hit Kyle’s prostate.

“No, just fuck me.” Kyle moans.

“Okay.” Zayn says as he removes his fingers. “Put your legs on my shoulders.” Kyle complies quickly as Zayn is slicking up his length.

“I love you.” Kyle absentmindedly says just as Zayn starts to push his length into him, slowly. Zayn moans.

“Are you ok?” Kyle asks him, in a guttural tone.

“I should be asking you that.” Zayn whispers on Kyle’s lips. They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Zayn enters within Kyle as Kyle is stroking his cock. Once Zayn is all the way in, Kyle writhes.

“Jaaaaaa-” “Shhh….” Zayn says as he places an index finger on Kyle’s lips. A minute later, once Kyle is comfortable with Zayn’s length, he starts to rock into Kyle at a slow pace as he doesn’t never wants to cause Kyle any harm because of him.

“Aah, fuck!” Kyle moans.

“You like that?”

“Fuck me.” Kyle moans as his response as he’s trying to cling onto Zayn’s arms. He pants louder and louder as Zayn is fucking him.

“Fuck me.” Kyle pants in ecstasy.

“You really like that?”

“I-FUCK-love-yes!” Kyle says as his voice cracks. Zayn rocks into Kyle at a faster pace and Kyle is loving it.

“Jaan?” Kyle pants.

“Yeah?”

“Your cock is so fucking good.” Kyle says as he looks into Zayn’s eyes. As Zayn smiles, Kyle feels his insides melt.

“I love you.” He says as he pulls Zayn’s head down for a kiss.

“Mmmph.” They moan into each other's mouth as Zayn still pounds into Kyle.

“You’re beautiful.” Zayn says as he pulls away from the kiss and Kyle smiles at him. Zayn’s insides melt at the sight of Kyle’s smile. He dives in for another kiss as Kyle’s holding onto Zayn’s shoulders. As their kisses start to get steamier, Zayn starts pound into Kyle faster.

“Ohhhh fuck!” Kyle pants as Zayn bring’s Kyle’s legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses to Kyle’s legs.

“I love you, babe girl.” Zayn tells him.

“Kiss me.” Kyle pants. Zayn places Kyle’s legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Kyle.

“You feel so fucking good.” Zayn says a few moments later as he is pounding into Kyle.

“As….do….you, Jaan.” Kyle managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Zayn’s ass cheeks. Zayn and Kyle smile at each other as Zayn is fucking Kyle. If they only knew what their smiles and everything else they’ve done does to their insides.

“Oh fuck.” Kyle says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed.

“Jaan?”

“Yeah?” Zayn moans.

“I-wanna-ride-you.” Kyle says through his panting.

“OK my love.” Kyle whines a little as Zayn pulls out of him. Zayn flips them over and Kyle does a not-so-manish squeal.

“Don’t worry, babe.” Zayn reassures him as he lies down on the bed. “You won’t feel empty in a moment.”

“Good, because I miss you already.” Kyle says as he turns around and grabs Zayn’s cock, guiding it into his ass.

“Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock.”

“I- ugh- love you.” Zayn moans as Kyle starts bouncing up and down Zayn’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Kyle pants as he’s riding Zayn.

“I love this pony.” “Po….” Zayn starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Kyle’s hips, smiling to himself. ‘I love this beautiful.’ Zayn think happily to himself. ‘This is definitely my man.’ Zayn’s even happier that now he quit the band he can have this man daily, don't get him wrong it's not all about sex, but a guy has his needs you know and he was faithful, never in his time away from his baby girl did he ever cheated on him. At this moment, it's just him and Kyle.

“Oh fuck me, Jaan!” Kyle begs.

“Ride that cock.” Zayn pants as Kyle is stroking his length. Zayn wraps his arms around Kyle’s waist and pulls him.

“Oh Jaan.” Kyle says as his back is on Zayn’s chest.

“You’re mine.” Zayn says as thrusts into Kyle.

“Yes.” Kyle says with a smile as he turns his head and sweetly kisses Zayn. Once Kyle breaks the kiss, Zayn starts panting like crazy.

“Fuck!” Kyle says happily.

“Mmph.” Zayn moans.

“Fuck.” Kyle repeats. It goes on for a good minute or so.

“You’re”- Kyle says before he plants a kiss on Zayn’s lips. “Mine.”

“Always.” Zayn honestly says with a smile. Zayn changes their position so that Kyle is on his hands and knees while Zayn is behind him. Zayn starts pounding into Kyle ruthlessly and Kyle is enjoying it.

“Ahh fuck, Jaan!” Kyle yells out very loudly. Thank goodness that they have walls that aren’t thin or they would have waked up Zee by how loud they are. If Kyle can only see Zayn’s smile. And vice versa.

“You like that?” Zayn asks.

“Harder, Jaan!” Kyle begs through his loud, hungry panting. Zayn starts pounding into Kyle harder and suddenly, Kyle shouts.

“There, Jaan!” Kyle yells as he sees stars in his eyes.

“There?” Zayn asks as he grips Kyle’s hip with one hand and Kyle’s right shoulder with the other.

“Right- ahh- there!” Kyle pants happily as he grips the edge of the bed. “Right there!”

“Ah, so you like that?” Zayn teases, even though he’s enjoying their intimacy.

“Fuck yeah!” Kyle pants as the tip of his cock is rubbing against their sheets. Zayn starts placing kisses up and down Kyle’s spine.

“Oh my God, this feels so good.” Kyle says as Zayn is pounding into Kyle mercilessly.

“babe?” Zayn says causing Kyle to turn his head a bit.

“Ye-” Zayn cuts him off with a kiss as he thrusts into Kyle. As Zayn breaks the kiss, Kyle starts to feel empty with Zayn’s lips on his own.

“Oh fuck!” Kyle yells. He squirts a bit of lotion in his hand and starts to rub on his length again before turning a bit and kissing Zayn again.

“I love you.” Zayn says as he breaks the kiss.

“I-God, you feel so fucking good- love you, too.” Kyle says as Zayn hits his prostate.

“You like that?” Zayn pants.

“Yeah, I love that.” Kyle equally pants in total ecstasy. Zayn turns Kyle around on his cock so that Kyle is now on his back.

“Oh, Jaan.” Kyle moans as Zayn can see the stars in his lover's eyes. Zayn leans down and places kisses on Kyle’s neck and Kyle moans as he wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“I-” Kiss. “Love-.” Kiss. “You.” Zayn says in complete awe.

“Love you- AHH- more.” Kyle pants in Zayn’s ear. Kyle is close to orgasming and Zayn can hear it in his voice. Zayn keeps thrusting into Kyle as he licks into his lover's mouth. As soon as Zayn breaks the kiss, Kyle shouts. He arches his back as his chest is covered in cum. ‘I did that.’ Zayn thinks to himself as he still rocks into Kyle as he smiles down at Kyle’s body.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.” Zayn pants a few thrusts later.

“Yeah?” Kyle says dreamily.

“Yeah.” Zayn says shakily. Zayn spills his load into Kyle’s hole.

“Oh, that feels so good.” Kyle says as he finally opens his eyes and runs his hand up and down Zayn’s chest.

“I’m glad.” Zayn says, riding out his erection making sure to fill Kyle up as much as he can, smiling at Kyle. Once he’s ridden out his erection and filled Kyle up to the brim, he collapses on top of Kyle’s small body. He pants like crazy as Kyle is caressing his lover’s body.

“Jaan?” Kyle says a few minutes after basking in their afterglow.

“Yeah?” “You’re kinda heavy.” Kyle says to him. Zayn starts to laugh and starts to pull out of Kyle’s ass. ‘Crap, he is slightly heavy, but that wasn’t what I wanted to say.’ Kyle thinks to himself, he wanted to tell him about the surprise that he get for him.

Once Zayn’s dick is out his ass, he lies down next to Kyle. They’re silence fills the room again.

“Kyle?” Zayn says almost five minutes later.

“yeah?”

“Thank you for changing my life.”


End file.
